kraigs_recipesfandomcom-20200214-history
Habanero-Mango Chicken Chili (Instant Pot)
INGREDIENTS * 3/4 cup dry pinto beans * 3/4 cup dry black beans * 2 cloves garlic (for beans) * 1 tsp salt (for beans) * 2 pounds boneless, skinless chicken breasts * 1 pound sweet potato, chopped (about two small or one large potato) * salt, pepper and paprika to taste (for sweet potatoes) * 1 12-ounce bottle of beer * 2 habanero chili pepper, diced * 1 small to medium yellow onion, diced * 4 garlic cloves, minced * 1 16-ounce jar mango salsa (see notes) * 2 teaspoons chili powder * 1 teaspoon ground cumin * 1 slightly-rounded cup frozen corn (may substitute canned or fresh when in season) * 1 cup shredded Mexican blend cheese * 3/4 teaspoon kosher salt * Optional garnishes: additional cheese; cilantro; lime wedges; chopped avocado or guacamole; sour cream or Greek yogurt Instructions * Add pinto and black beans to instant pot; cover with at least 3 inches of water. Add garlic and salt. Put on bean setting. Quick release when done, drain and set beans aside (will take approximately 45 minutes total). * While beans are cooking preheat oven to 450 and dice the sweet potato. Mix with olive oil, salt, pepper, and paprika to taste. Place on baking sheet, bake for 25-30 minutes, flip once during cooking to avoid burning. * Wipe and dry instant pot after cooking beans. Turn to sauté and add cooking oil and let heat. * Add garlic, then add onions and habanero . Cook until onions are turning translucent and peppers are soft.. * Make a hole in the center the vegetable mix and spice mixture, mix with vegetables. Add beer, chicken, salsa and return beans to the instant pot; turn off sauté. Cook on Beans/Chili setting (30 mins) * When done, quick release and remove chicken; shred chicken then return to Instant Pot along with corn, cheese, sweet potatoes, and salt. Cook about 10 minutes until cheese is melted and corn is heated. * Ladle into warm bolls and add garnishes of choice. Notes * Salsa - I used Trader Joe's Tomatillo and Mango Salsa - this packed quite a lot more punch than the other salsa I used. Previously I used a peach-mango salsa that was good, but made the chili very sweet. If you want a sweeter salsa (rather than spicy), use a sweet mango-based salsa that you like here. If you want something spicy i highly recommend that Trader Joe's salsa. * Peppers - The first I made this I de-seeded and de-veined the peppers. This made the chili very sweet, it wasn't spicy at all and I was disappointed. This time I took about 1/3 of the seeds out and didn't de-vein at all. I had a good (above moderately spicy) chili here, which is what I was going for. If you want it sweeter, take all the seeds out. Just remember to use gloves when you're chopping up the habanero! * Beans - if you don't want to cook dry beans you can just do 1 can of each type of beans (15.5 oz cans). 3/4ths of a cup is roughly going to give you the equivalent of 1 can of beans. * Sweet Potatoes - technically I use yams here. The first time I made this I cooked them along with everything else. This seemed great until I stirred once and they totally dissolved into the mixture. The instant pot is going to cook these to mush, so that's why I chose to cook these separately, crisp them up a bit and then add them at the end. If you just want the flavor and don't care about having actual chunks you'd be fine to cook them in the IP with everything else. If you want the chunks, cook them separate. * This recipe was based off a slow cooker recipe from here: https://fountainavenuekitchen.com/slow-cooker-spicy-mango-chicken-chili/ Category:Instant Pot Category:Chili